


Mitosis

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [41]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, mentions of past abortions, mpreg kylo, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by @Lobowrites on TumblrRen gets knocked up by the force, as does every Skywalker (minus Anakin) and Hux doesn't believe that he's somehow the father, even though Ren insists.





	Mitosis

**Author's Note:**

> Finally,,I finish a request  
> Lmao y'all here's this  
> Prompt: 'How about the secret of the Skywalker line is asexual reproduction and every Skywalker has one Force baby in their lifetime (except Anakin because he got too crispy in movie 3). Leia thought Kylo was the condom breaking but surprise, Force baby. Luke didn't know how to explain Rey and wasn't ready to be a father, hence her being left on Jakku. And then Kylo...'

**Mitosis**

Millicent meowed as Hux lifted her upper body up so that he could pretend to make her shake her head. "Impossible." He looked up at Ren from where he was sitting on his bed.

"Don't talk to me through your cat!" Ren growled.

"I think she enjoys the attention. Ren, what you're saying is impossible. There's no way you're pregnant, and there's absolutely no way I'm the father. You were in a coma when you supposedly concieved." He bobbed Millicent as he spoke. Once he was done, he scooped her up to rest his chin on her head. "Milli agrees."

"Your cat doesn't even speak basic, she can't agree!"

"Of course she understands basic. Millicent, food." The cat meowed.

Ren was furious. "I'm not lying! The medbay confirmed that I'm pregnant! They did a scan and everything, they wrote a report!"

Hux gave in to that. Medbay wouldn't lie about that, especially not to Ren. "So, how did you become pregnant? I certainly didn't have sex with you when you unconscious, and the droids didn't alert of any such thing happening with someone else."

"It was the force," Ren said, with absolution. Hux stared at him, and then started laughing. Millicent squirmed in her owner's grip. Ren scowled, "I'm serious!"

Calming down, Hux replied, "Forgive me, but I highly doubt it. Are you implying that Snoke is somehow the father?"

"No! You are! I can feel it. The force has given us a child."

"If the force really wanted to give us a child, it could have just broken the condom while you were fucking me. I'm an _alien_ , I can concieve. It would have been perfectly believable and natural. You, on the other hand..."

"It's a secret of the Skywalker family line. Each member is gifted with a child borne of the force," Ren explained. "My great-grandmother had my grandfather with no father. My uncle had a daughter the same, and my mother had me with my father through the force."

"You skipped your grandfather."

"He was... too injured for the force to give him a child, and he had already impregnated his wife with twins, naturally."

Hux was still skeptical. "I still don't believe I'm the father. Your grandfather and cousin were born without one, so what makes it different?"

"I have half the DNA of my father, despite being borne of the force. It's because my mother had a lover."

"The force probably wouldn't want me to continue my family line. This is another fatherless child. We aren't married like your mother was."

"You don't want this child, then?"

"It's not mine. I don't care either way, it's your body." Hux set Millicent down, and she padded away from him to curl up on his pillow.

"What if the child was inside of you? Would you want it, then?"

Hux sighed. "We're in the middle of a war. I'd abort it, and have another one once everything was peaceful. I strongly suggest you do the same. A starship is hardly the place to raise a child."

"How do you know you wouldn't be attached to it?" Ren countered.

"Because I've already done it before." Hux stood up and brushed off his uniform. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to the bridge. We'll see about what you decide when my shift is over." He left before Ren could demand to know what he meant.

-

When Hux came back from his shift, he found that Ren was tinkering with his lightsaber on the bed. It was in pieces, and he was using the force to connect a wire and insert a screw, sitting in a meditative position with his eyes closed. Hux quietly set down his datapad and removed his coat and boots. He hung the coat on the back of his desk chair, and set his boots and boot jack against the wall.

He waited for the lightsaber to reassemble and settle on the bed before speaking. "Still here?"

Ren startled. He hadn't sensed him, too focused on the lightsaber. "Kriff, Hux!"

"So, did you come to a decision for your child? I'll be supportive either way since I checked the medbay surveillance and it indeed has no father. Only droids attended to you."

"It's _yours,_ " Ren growled. "And yes, I came to a decision."

"Good. What is it?"

"I'll tell you _if_ you explain what you meant this morning."

Hux went to Millicent's food bowl and refilled it as he spoke. "I said a lot of things this morning, Ren." He went into the refresher with her water bowl. "You have to be more specific."

"About aborting something before!"

"Ah, that." Hux paused to fill the bowl and put it back where it belonged. He straightened up, and then continued. "Yes. Twice, it's happened. Or maybe three? Let me check my records." He went to his datapad and did a quick search through his files, entering a clearance code. "It was two. The third was a natural miscarriage, the first time."

"Why?"

"I was stressed and malnourished, so it died." Hux shrugged. "That's what the medics said."

"Not that! Why did you get two abortions?"

"We're in a war, Ren. I'm very busy, and not good at taking care of myself, so I thought it would be better to just... Take a pill, stay in the medbay for an hour, and get that problem out of hand. I would have lost them anyways. I had one a week before Starkiller, in fact."

"You didn't care?"

"Ren, the embryos were tiny clusters of cells that just barely showed up on a scan. They weren't anything. I comforted myself with the idea that after we won the war, we could have as many as we wanted. Which was one. I don't want more than one child. Unless it happens to be multiples, then that's the only exception."

"I'm carrying twins. The medbay sent me an update an hour ago."

"The exception. In conclusion, I got rid of them because they would have been burdens and I knew I could always have one later. Your decision?"

"I'm keeping them."

"Then we will raise them together. Excellent talk, Ren. Our first chat without arguing or animosity since 32 day cycles ago."

"...you keep track?"

"Yes."

-

Ren was the epitome of smugness when the twins were born with red hair, the exact same shade as Hux's. A DNA test on the both of them then confirmed that they were biologically his as well. All of Ren's exhaustion from giving birth seemed to wipe away as he was finally able to rub it in that he'd been right the entire eight months of him saying so.

"I told you they were yours."

" _Yes,_ you said that. Fifteen times already. I understand. You were right and I was wrong. Stop smirking!"

One of the twins made a loud sound in response. Ren looked down at the both of them. "Your father might be intelligent, but he's rather dumb, isn't he, girls?"

"Ren!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
